Rise of the Shadows
by StrawHatLuffy94
Summary: The death of his mother devastated Ash. After 4 years of training, he returns with May at his side. When a plot to take over the League arises, Ash is the only one who can stop it. Advanceshipping and a lot of graphic violence.
1. Chapter 1 - Memories

Hey everyone. Just so you know, I'm not strictly stuck to one particular kind of shipping. I like to be open-minded about my imagination, and after reading two fanfics that sadly were never finished, I came upon an idea of my own. Hopefully, you'll enjoy this one, because I enjoyed writing it. Before anyone asks, no, I haven't included Generation V or VI. I don't really intend to, as I'm not a fan of the anime much nowadays, and just barely tolerate Generation IV's anime, hence, why I've included Sinnoh. That said, I just watched the Japanese Sub of X&Y series, which is actually quite good. I'd recommend it over the dub, anyway.

Disclaimer: Yup, I don't own Pokémon. Wish I did though.

* * *

**Rise of the Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

* * *

**~Pallet Town~**

* * *

A gentle breeze swept across Pallet Town. It was just before the rise of the sun, and only a small glow could be seen creeping across the night sky. One could have said it was the ideal welcome to the stranger who walked through the near empty streets. Any who were awake this early paid no attention to him, for the man was causing no trouble, and a lot of travellers came to Pallet for one reason or another. The man was garbed in a long black cloak, with his hood up. The cloak betrayed nothing underneath. Resting on his shoulder, was his long time and most loyal companion; a Pikachu. Had anyone considered the pair of them, they might have recognised the one person everyone in Pallet considered to be the pride of the town.

Briskly walking on familiar trails, Ash Ketchum made his way to his childhood home. Today was important. He hadn't been home in nearly 4 years. The last time he was home was shortly after he came second in the Sinnoh League. After a stunning comeback with Pikachu, Ash took out Tobias' remaining 4 Pokémon. Unfortunately, a lot of his Pokémon were exhausted, and he was forced to field a team of Pokémon he didn't used for a long time, meaning their inexperience or lack of practice caused a swift defeat. Ash was happy though, it was the closest he'd ever got to a title, and he felt next time was his turn to win. He was home for a weekend, taking a break before deciding what to do next. For Ash, the memory was conflicting. That day was both the happiest and the saddest of his life. He was also celebrating the one year anniversary of his relationship with his girlfriend, May. For the couple, and Delia, life couldn't be happier, except for that one event, that forever changed the course of Ash's journey.

* * *

***Flashback***

_**(Four Years Ago)**_

* * *

_"Ash, wake up!" said a voice._

_"...Five more minutes, Mum..." Ash replied, sleepily._

_"I'm not your Mum, silly," Ash heard the voice say, before feeling a warm sensation on his lips._

_"Well, if my Mum woke me up like that, I'd be worried," Ash said with a smile, before opening his eyes. As his eyes adjusted to the sunlight, he finally focused on the one thing, or the one person, he loved more than his own mother. His girlfriend._

_"You look beautiful," he said with a smile. Sat on the edge of his bed was a brunette, her hair parted into two individual 'tails' that protruded to the side. Unusually, she didn't wear her bandanna, but still wore her red, white and blue cycling gear, that she wore since she started traveling with Ash nearly 3 years ago._

_"Well, aren't you a charmer," May replied with a smile, "Now, get dressed. Your mother says breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes."_

_She left, but paused at the door, "Don't forget our date, tonight," she said with a seductive smile._

_Ash lay in bed, smiling. His thoughts went back to this time last year, when he confessed to May. He had struggled to come up with the words throughout the Battle Frontier campaign, but Ash hadn't look back since. He got up and got changed, then made his way downstairs to have breakfast._

_As he walked down the stairs, he could smell the usual full course, his mother would always give him. Ash entered the kitchen to see his girlfriend and his Mum deep in conversation, most likely to do with their anniversary date. Ash had something special in mind, but told neither of them, as he wanted it to be a surprise._

_"Pikapi!" greeted Pikachu, taking a break from his ketchup bottle. While the rest of Ash's Pokémon, and all of May's were at Prof. Oak's Lab, Pikachu and Mr Mime always stayed in the Ketchum Household, as part of the family._

_"Morning, buddy!" said Ash returning the welcome._

_"Morning, honey, nice to see you awake before 9am," Delia Ketchum said with a smile._

_"It's May's influence, really!" Ash replied with a laugh._

_"Oh, you flatterer!" said May, blushing._

_The three of the laughed, and chattered away, until Ash's mom asked the million dollar question. "So. Ash, where you taking May?"_

_"Yeah, Ash?" May joined in with the interrogation._

_They both stared at Ash, as if trying to break him._

_"Knock it off, you two!" Ash cried, stopping the women in the tracks, "I've got it all planned out. After we've finished caring for the Pokémon, we'll have lunch here." he continued, "We'll then spend the rest of the afternoon together, no interruptions. I've also hired out a small speed boat that we can ride up to Viridian City, where we'll have dinner at the best hotel there. Me and Mum know the owner of the hotel, so I managed to book out the Luxury Suite, for the night. We'll spend the night there, then come back here tomorrow morning. How's that sound?"_

_"Oh..Ash. That's. Amazing," replied May, lost for words, "But the Viridian Glade is the best hotel in all of Kanto, how on earth did you manage to get a reservation?"_

_"I have my ways," said Ash, simply, sharing a knowing glance with his Mum._

_The family continued to chat, mainly about Ash and May's plans for the future. May came second in the Sinnoh Grand Festival behind a good friend of Ash and Mays, Dawn. She was planning on travelling to Johto, and May was considering competing there as well. For Ash, it was a question of whether he'd wait for the start of a new League season, or enter a Championship in the interim. That said, everyone he spoke to didn't know of any Championship titles. Then, the phone rang._

_"I'll get it," said Delia, walking to the phone, "Hello, Ketchum Residence, Delia speaking. Oh, hello, it's good to hear from you again. Yes, he's here. Ash, honey, it's for you."_

_Ash, somewhat perplexed, went to the phone. It was sound only, so Ash couldn't see who it was._

_"Hello?" Ash said._

_"Ash, buddy!" cried a man's voice from the other end._

_"Scott! How are you?"_

_"I'm good, congrats on the runners-up medal in the Sinnoh League. But listen, that's not why I've called. I've decided to form a new Battle Frontier in the Johto region! As winner of the Kanto Frontier, I felt it was important that you knew before anyone else. It's the same rules and regs as Kanto, you'll just need to travel to all the facilities then win the Symbols. Are you in?"_

_Ash was silent. Here he was struggling to find something to and lo behold and opportunity fell right on to his lap. He let out an almighty howl, shocking both his mother and his girlfriend by his outburst._

_"Scott, you have no idea how happy you've made me! I've been busy trying to decide what to do once the Presentation Ceremony is over, and here you've provided me with something to do!" Ash exclaimed, "Not only that, I can travel with my girlfriend! Scott, you really have made my day!"_

_"Excellent," replied Scott, not showing any hint of being thrown by Ash's reaction, "I'll contact the Brains to let them know who their first challenger is. I'll come by to visit after I've set things up to fill you in on the rest of the details. See ya Ash!"_

_Ash put down the phone, and turned to the most important people in his life._

_"May, we can go to Johto now!" Ash shouted with a wide grin._

_"What? Ash, I'm going to need more than that, I know we've been dating for a year, but that doesn't mean I'm automatically psychic!" replied May, raising an eyebrow._

_"That was Scott on the phone, May," Ash began, "He's opening a new Battle Frontier in Johto, and he's invited me to be the first competitor."_

_"Oh, honey, that's exciting!" enthused Delia, "You'll finish quite quickly, won't you? The Kanto Battle Frontier only took you about six months."_

_"Yeah, Mum, it'll be enough to compete in the interim, and it'll give me and May to travel by ourselves for a change."_

_Brock recently decided to become a Pokémon Doctor, after showing a knack for it when treating some sick Pokémon back in Sinnoh. Max, May's younger brother didn't travel with the trio in Sinnoh, and was several months away from his tenth birthday, hence would be beginning his own journey in Hoenn._

_"That's so cute!" squealed Delia._

_"Anyway, we're getting a bit late to go to the Lab, we'll be back before we head to Viridian City," said Ash, raising from his chair. May followed suit. Pikachu, finished with his ketchup bottle, jumped on to Ash's shoulder._

_"We'll see you soon, Mrs K," she said cheerily._

_Heading over to the lab, the couple walked past some of Ash's neighbours, who greeting the Pride of Pallet warmly. Many recognised May as a Coordinator, and extended their greeting to her as well._

_"Wow, Ash, you really are the celebrity here, aren't you?" May teased._

_"N'aw, it's 'cause my girlfriend is the beautiful Princess of Hoenn," Ash replied in kind._

_"oh, stop you, you'll make me blush!" May squealed before pecking Ash on the cheek as a thank you._

_The pair giggled, before May took Ash's offered arm. The couple continued to walk, silently enjoying each others company. It was a crisp morning; not too much sun, the wind only offering a gentle breeze. Pallet Town, while being famous for being the home of Prof. Oak, still retained the anonymity of a simple dwelling. For this, Ash was glad. He knew each and everyone in Pallet Town almost personally, and this meant he didn't have to deal with the incessant nature of the press. Also, having a famous Coordinator as a girlfriend didn't help to lower his profile, but Ash savoured the simple protection Pallet Town offered. Still, a couple of small kids came up and asked for autographs, which Ash and May were more than happy to oblige._

_Soon, they reached the Lab and rang the doorbell. The door opened, but neither Prof. Oak, nor Tracey answered. What, or rather, who answered the door was a familiar purple mass._

_"Hel-Wah! Muk, no!" cried Ash, as Muk smothered him, "As much as I'm happy to see you, you really need to get off me!"_

_May just giggled, before also being swallowed by Muks embrace._

_"Hey, Muk, you'll get me dirty! Wah!" she cried._

_"Ehehehe, I wondered where Muk went," laughed a kindly voice the couple recognised as Prof. Oak's._

_"Muk, get off!" Ash ordered with a firm, but not unkind order. Muk, did as told..only to envelop Tracey, as he appeared._

_"Hi A-Wah, Muk, no!" he cried, before Muk finally ended his overzelous greeting to his trainer._

_"Hi Prof. Oak, Tracey. We've got some news," Ash said, barely containing his excitement._

_"Ash, calm down, and then tell us," sighed Oak._

_"Scott called, he's opening a new Battle Frontier in Johto. I'll be competing after the Presentation Ceremony," Ash said, with a wide smile._

_"Ash, that's amazing!" said Tracey, "You'll ace it like you did with The Kanto Frontier!"_

_"Yes, Ash, that's excellent," added Oak, "You'll add yet another title to your growing portfolio!"_

_"The best part is, that me and May get to travel together by ourselves for the first time," May said, "It'll be great."_

_Ash smiled. It was the best. He got to travel with his girlfriend, and compete for a new title. He couldn't explain what he felt, but all he knew was that it made him happy._

_"Anyway, Professor, tonight is mine and May's one year anniversary, so we're going to spend some time with the Pokémon, before we go out an celebrate."_

_"Oh, congratulations you two. It's not often you see two youngsters in this serious a relationship, why when I..." Oak rambled on, oblivious to the discomfort experienced by the other 3._

_"So, Ash," Tracey began, over Oak's rambling, "D'you wanna see the Pokémon?"_

_"Yeah, please Trace, it'll be good to tell them the good news," Ash replied, before rushing off to find his friends._

_"Always on the move," mumbled May, with a small sigh._

_"Yeah, quite true," agreed Tracey, with a light laugh._

_Professor Oak's lab contained a massive compound in the back, where many Pokémon can roam. Every Pallet Town trainer usually leaves their extra Pokémon here. This was on top of Professor Oak's own Pokémon, as well. However, the majority of the Pokémon that didn't belong to the Professor, belonged to Ash. Hence, the stampede when he announced himself._

_"Hey Guys! I'm ba-Ah!" Ash screamed, running in the opposite direction, zooming past May and Tracey._

_"What's his problem?" asked May, perplexed._

_""Um, May, I'd look ahead," Tracey answered, pointing, "I think his Pokémon are taking a leaf out of Muk's book."_

_May's sweat dropped._

_"Well, I think we should move out of theway.." said May, simply, "Wouldn't want to be between Ash and his Pokemon."_

_The pair moved aside, as Ash's Pokémon kept charging him._

_Eventually they caught up, and a massive pile formed. Save for the other 29 of Ash's Tauros, who carried on charging, and Snorlax, who was wise enough to know it'd cause problems._

_"Haha, guys, I'm happy to see you too!" laughed Ash, "But really, you're...hurting me!"_

_Ash's Pokémon got off him, with slightly worried looks, but Ash gave them all a kind smile, to ease the tension._

_"Hey, guys, what's new?" he asked them._

_"Bulba, Bulbasaur!" cried his longtime friend._

_"What's that, you have something to show me?"_

_"Bulba!" he cried back, before glowing white._

_"Wow! You're evolving!"_

_Suddenly, a couple more of his Pokémon began glowing white; they all were evolving. By this point, Tracey and May caught up with them._

_"Wow, Ash, what's happening?" May asked, her face full of wonder._

_"I guess all of Ash's Pokémon wanted to surprise Ash by evolving simultaneously," Tracey offered._

_As the white light subsided, Ash turned to see the results. His eyes widen as he saw Meganium, Typhlosion, Crocanaw, Ivysaur, Crawdaunt, Gabite, and Floatzel standing in front of him. Never before had he seen such love from his friends. They had held back evolution, which is no mean feat, and waiting until their trainer and friend was before them. Ash was overawed by the spectacle, and it wasn't often he couldn't speak._

_"Guys...this, this is amazing. Thank you," he said, humbly._

_May had a wide smile on her lips, as she moved to Ash's side, before whispering in his ear, "Ash, you have fun with your Pokémon. I'll see you in a couple of hours, I want to go speak to my Mum."_

_"Sure, May," Ash replied._

_Ash spent rest of the morning playing, and training with his Pokémon. He loved spending time with the Pokémon he caught over the 5 years he travelled. While he kept most of his Pokémon, his mind wondered to Pokémon he'd either release into the wild, or leave with others who'd train them. Ash's mind flashed to the liked of Charizard and Squirtle, who would, when asked, come back to help out, and then to the likes of Butterfree, Lapras and Pidgeot, who were released when it was time to part. His thoughts even crossed the likes of Larvitar and Haunter, two Pokémon he never officially caught. Ash let out a sigh, as he laid back on the ground for a break. _'What I wouldn't give to see them again,'_ he thought._

_As the clouds above continued to move by, Ash failed to notice the time. It was only until May returned did he realise it was lunch._

_"Ash, did you have fun?" May said, giving Ash a quick peck on the lips._

_"Yep, I think I've decided who I'll take to the Battle Frontier," replied Ash with a loving smile, "What about you? Anything interesting with Max occurring?"_

_"Well, he's getting restless about starting his journey, as usual," snorted May, "Honestly, we've taken that guy round 2 regions plus he's got more knowledge that I ever did. Yet he's still nervous!"_

_"Easy, May, all new trainers get nerves, and remember, he hasn't got his gorgeous older sister to protect him," said Ash, with an amused look._

_"Oh, stop flattering me, it won't work!" May snapped, but instantly smiled, she could never be angry at Ash._

_"Anyway, we should get back for lunch, your Mum will wonder where we are," she added._

_"Oh, yeah, I'm starving!" Ash said, jumping up, "Pikachu, are you staying here?"_

_"Pi Pikachu!" his partner replied._

_"Okay, then, see you tomorrow!"_

_The couple bid the Pokémon, Tracey, and Prof. Oak goodbye before heading back to Ash's house. On the way, they were joined Mimey, Delia's Mr Mime._

_"Oh, hey Mimey, back from shopping?" Ash asked, before offering to carry some of the bags._

_"Mime, Mr Mime!" replied the Pokémon._

_The three of them continued on to the house, before suddenly stopping. In front of the house were several Rocket Grunts, with Delia Ketchum kneeling, a gun raised to the back of her head._

_"A-Ash, run..." she said, her voice barely audible._

_"Wha-? Team Rocket, what the hell is going on!" Ash screamed, bewildered, "Y-You, shouldn't be here!"_

_"And why's that, kid?" sneered the one with the gun._

_"B-But..." Ash couldn't speak. His mind was racing. He knew for a fact Team Rocket never came to Pallet Town. More specifically, the Rockets never dealt with Ash personally, even though he had thwarted them several times. Which was why the stand off confused Ash even more._

_"Look, kid, I don't care what you think. However, I'm under orders so shut your trap," the one with the gun, the apparent leader, said with a smirk._

_"But it's me you want! Let my Mum go!" Ash shouted._

_"Nah, kid, you see, we kill you, the Pokémon League will authorise a hunt, and you'd be a martyr to boot. No, I'm here to scar you into not fighting back ever again," replied the leader, his voice oily, "All those times you thwarted the plans of everyone. Mt Quena, the Lake of Rage. All of our most important operations, you have been involved in. Not to mention, how you stopped Team Aqua and Magma, and Team Galactic. Ketchum, you're more trouble than you're worth, and that's why I'm here."_

_Ash could see May fidgeting beside him. He did the only thing he could._

_"Mimey, take May, and run for the Lab, protect yourselves," he whispered._

_"Ash, no, I won't leave you!" cried May, tears forming._

_"No you're going, and that's final. Now go!" he ordered._

_Ash gave May a tender kiss before turning around. Mimey and May left without a word._

_"Let. My. Mother. Go." Ash said, his face becoming stony._

_"Tch, I don't think you get it. I think I better show you, instead," the leader replied, with an evil grin. Without so much of a warning, he shot Ash, in the stomach. Delia screamed hysterically, as Ash fell to his knees clutching his abdomen._

_"You'll live. I shot you away from anything vital, and I sure as hell won't be here long enough to see you bleed out." continued the leader._

_Ash couldn't speak, he was in too much pain, he could barely hear the Rocket Grunt._

_"Now, to finish business," he went on, Delia crying, "Remember kid, stay down, this is a warning. We'll come for your girlfriend next."_

_Ash heard a shot, then a thud. His vision began to fail, but he still imprinted the image of his dead mother in a pool of blood. Then, nothing._

* * *

***End Flashback***

* * *

Ash's hand instinctively moved to the old wound as his stood in almost the exact same place it happened. He continued to his house, and was mildly surprised to see the place in the condition he left it 4 years ago. As far as he knew, no one lived here, but Prof Oak took ownership of the house, and Pallet Town decided to make it a monument to the dearly missed member of the community. A plaque rested on the gate, which Ash stopped to read.

_In Memory of Delia Ketchum_

_A loving Mother, and dear friend_

_19.4.1979-15.9.13_

Suddenly, a sharp wind pick up, and caused the hood the fly back revealing a slight tanned face, with lightening bolt marks under his eyes. His eyes were auburn, but occasionally flickered a light blue. They had always done that, since Ash became a full-fledged Aura Guardian. His face bore a long scar from right eyebrow to left cheek. He'd let his hair grow out and styled it in a pony tail, similar to how Reggie, Paul's brother did all those years ago. The cloak billowed around him, to show what he was wearing. He was dressed in a similar outfit to when he travelled in Hoenn, save for the lack of a cap.

As Ash considered the memorial plaque, he thought about going to the back garden. He knew the gravestone in the back garden bore the same inscription. However, Ash brought flowers, and so decided to go lay them infront of the grave. A tear ran down his face as he knelt before the grave.

"I'm sorry, Mum," Ash whispered, before getting up. Pikachu jumped off his shoulder, and ran behind him. He turned out to see another hooded figure, with Pikachu on their shoulder.

The figure brought their hood down, revealing a young brunette woman, with sapphire coloured eyes. She had let her hair grow out beyond her shoulders, its texture silky. She wore a blue bandanna with a while half Pokémon symbol.

"May," Ash said simply, "I thought you were staying in Viridian?"

"I didn't want you to be alone. It's been 4 years," May replied gently, "I sent the others to do what I wanted, so I could be with you."

Ash smiled, lovingly. The pair of them had been together for 5 years, and their love had grown stronger ever since.

"Come," he said, "We should leave before the others arrive."

"Ash, if you just explained to them, they'd understand," May said back, "I know what my father, Flint and Daisy said was wrong, but don't hold it against your friends."

Ash said nothing back. He was in deep thought. The path Ash walked was dangerous. He didn't even want May to come, but May being May, she came anyway. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Look, I'd never hold it against them. I highly doubt they know the true reason why we left. As far as I know, only Professor Oak knows everything, and I haven't spoken to him since. "

"But that doesn't mean you can't speak to them!"

"It does, 'cause *they* clearly don't want me to be around them. You told me what your father's reaction was when you tore into him that day!"

The clear emphasis on 'they' establish who Ash was talking about. The couple stared at each other for a long time. Daylight had finally broken as the last remnants of night disappeared. Finally, Ash pulled May into an embrace.

"What would I do without you May?" Ash laughed.

May joined in, before bringing Ash into a tender kiss. They held in place, oblivious to their surroundings. Until, Ash felt the flicker of a group of people coming. He immediately knew who was coming, and didn't want to stick around for awkward questions.

"May, they're here. I'm not sure how close, but we've lingered for too long," Ash explained.

The pair immediately drew up the hoods, and walked back towards the front of the house.

Ash could hear the group closing in, and decided to make an instinctive call. Picking up May, bridal style, and Pikachu perched on the shoulder, he jumped up. He landed on the top most branch of the nearby tree, to obscure them from any travellers on the road. Ash then felt a sharp jab in his ribs.

"Warn me next you decide to do that!" May seethed.

"Sorry, no time," Ash replied with a smirk, "We'll have to perch here until we're done."

The trio watched as the group came up to the old house. For Ash, it was a mixed feeling. He saw all his old friends. Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracey, Max and Dawn were all there. So was Professor Oak. With them were also his friends' parents, and in Misty's case, Daisy. He tensed as he saw Brock's parents, Flint and Lola, Norman and Caroline. Johanna had even made the effort to come as well. Ash felt angry seeing Norman, Flint and Daisy, only to feel a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see May give him a reassuring smile. With that, Ash calmed down. Ash used his aura to increase his and May's sense of hearing, so that they could listen to what was happening.

"Well, here we are, everyone," announced Professor Oak, "Gather round, we'll say a small prayer for Delia."

Everyone took their place around the memorial plaque, as Ash, May and Pikachu looked on.

"Delia, we hope you are well. It's hard to believe it's been 4 years since you were taken away from us," Oak began, "We all dearly miss you. Your kindness was infectious. Your pride in Ash was unbreakable."

Misty took over, "Delia, we hope you are watching over us. We hope your spirit guides us, as we struggle on. You were a fine example to us all."

Brock carried on, "Delia, you had this quality to you, that is unfathomable. You always saw the best in people, and you knew how to look after everyone. We miss you."

"Thank you Delia, we are honoured to have known you, to have been blessed by you. May your spirit rest in peace," finished Oak.

Ash listened to this silently. Tears formed at his eyes. He was touched by the devotion of his friends towards his mother, but it angered him slightly, that no one mentioned him, or May. He wondered whether any of them missed him. However, he put the notion aside, as he realised that Dawn and Misty were going to the tombstone. He let out a small groan, and waited for the inevitable.

"Hey, Professor!" called out Dawn, "Someone has laid flowers at the grave."

"They're fresh as well. I think they've only just be placed," Misty added.

Ash saw a look of concentration on Prof Oak's face. He decided that he'd have to reveal himself.

"May, before anyone jumps to conclusions, I think I'll reveal myself, but hide my identity. It's not like they'll recognise me," Ash told her.

She nodded, before shuffling over, with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I wonder...d'you think Ash was here, Professor?" queried Max. He idolised Ash ever since Ash allowed him to travel with him and May.

"Maybe, Max. I didn't see anyone before he arrived though," replied Oak.

Ash took this as his cue. He jumped down from the tree, and announced, in a deeper voice caused by his aura, "It was I, who laid the flowers."

Everyone jumped at this. They were shocked by the method of arrival, Ash took. Several minutes passed, each person staring at Ash, stunned. Eventually, Prof Oak regained his composure, and spoke.

"Well, putting aside that you nearly scared us all to death, would you please tell us who you are?" he asked.

Ash smiled, before pulling his hood down. Ash gave a quick look at everyone, but noticed that no one recognised him. Well, almost everyone. Prof Oak made eye contact with Ash, and cocked his head slightly. Ash responded with a slight shake of the head, to let him know that he didn't want him to say anything. The small exchange went unnoticed by everyone, bar Johanna, who narrowed her eyes slightly.

"My name is Satoshi," Ash said, "I'm a traveller. I heard about the tragedy that struck here 4 years ago, so I thought it might be good to pay my respects."

"Satoshi? Where are you from?" asked Norman.

Ash suppressed the urge to snap at him. "Viridian City," he said, with a forced smile.

"Are you a trainer?" asked Max.

"Erm...not really. I have a lot of Pokémon, but I tend not to compete as a trainer much these days. My work often gets in the way." Ash replied. He started scratching the back of his neck.

"Um...Mr Satoshi," piped Dawn, "Do you travel a lot?"

"Please, just Satoshi," replied Ash, "And yes, a little bit, why?"

"Well, two of our friends, Ash Ketchum, and May have been missing for 4 years," Dawn explained, "I was wondering whether you might have seen them in your travels?"

Ash saw Norman and Flint stiffen a bit, at the mention of his name, but made no comment. Instead he answered to Dawn,

"I'm sorry, I haven't," Ash said with an apologetic smile, "But if I do, I will be sure to let them that they're missed."

"Thank you Mr S..um...Satoshi!" Dawn chimed shyly.

Ash waited for any other questions, but none came.

"Well, if that's all, I will be taking my leave. My girlfriend is likely to be around somewhere nearby, and I wouldn't want to keep her waiting," he announced.

"Is she here somewhere?" Misty asked, looking around.

"Probably in sitting in a tree branch somewhere, she's not much of a people person," replied Ash. No sooner when he finished speaking, he heard a light 'kya' from above him. Knowing what was up, he held out his arms, and caught May, who evidently slipped. Her hood fell off, revealing to everyone who she was. "Here she is," Ash added with a smile. He put May down.

"Ahem, sorry about that, I was sitting up there watching the proceedings, but I lost my grip," May said, "Pikachu, get down here!"

Pikachu jumped down from the tree and on to Ash's shoulder. Ash quickly glanced around everyone, but still no one recognised him, for which he let out an inward sigh.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Haruka," Ash introduced, "I'm sure she'd love to chat, but we really must get going."

The trio made their farewells to the group, and moved on in the direction of Viridian City.

"Ash, are you sure that was wise?" queried May, with a concerned look on her face.

"I had no choice in the matter. If they made an assumption that it was really me, then they'd be hurt that I was so close, but didn't say hello," Ash replied.

"But what's the harm in telling them?"

"May, for starters I have already caused enough pain and grief for them. I ought to just let them get over me."

"Ash, they deserve to know the truth."

"The truth!" Ash spat, "I highly doubt they know the truth, May. I doubt they'll know why we left as we did!"

At Ash's outburst, May felt hurt, and tears formed. Ash saw this, and immediately felt guilty.

"Look, what we're doing is dangerous," Ash said gently, "You know I didn't want you to come either, but how could I argue?" He gently stroked her cheek. "May, I love you, and while I didn't agree at the time, I'm glad you're with me," he continued, "Who knows how I would have been if you didn't stay."

May smiled again, and wiped away the tears.

* * *

**~Pallet Town - Prof Oak's Lab~**

* * *

Everyone gathered at Prof Oak's Lab. Norman and Flint were discussing some plans about Pokémon Gyms in the lounge. Misty and Dawn were helping Caroline with preparing lunch, while the boys were in the back preparing Pokémon for Max's upcoming challenge in Sinnoh. Max had made the Top 8 in Hoenn and Kanto, and Top 16 in Johto. He was confident of winning the Sinnoh League this time round. However, Prof Oak was in deep thought in his private study. While it was clear no one had recognised Ash or May at the old Ketchum House, he was worried. Ash hadn't made any single effort to contact them in 4 years, and the way he appeared today, suggested that is was a forced matter. More significantly, he noticed a different character about Ash, which concerned him greatly. _'I worry for you Ash, my boy. Please, come home safely,'_ he thought. He was brought out of his train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Oak called out, 'I wonder who it is?' he thought.

Johanna walked in, with a determined look on her face.

"Professor, were they who I thought they were?" she asked, her face stony.

* * *

Well, I've started this fanfic, because I realised I'm more pro advanceshipping, than Pokeshipping. Sorry to some of my followers if that's the case. However, I will finish my other story, because you guys have been so great, and help me build my confidence to start, what I hope to be my flagship fanfic. The chapter is quite long, but I really didn't know where to stop before I did. Hopefully you'll enjoy it.

I just want to thank Grimoire Reaper & GenesisHWinter for their respective fanfics that gave me the inspiration to write this one.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Truth

Hello, I want this to be main flagship fanfic, things might get tedious at bits, so I do apologise in advance if you get bored at some stages. But hey, it happens in manga, so...Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Pokémon is a registered trademark of Game Freak. I do not own said trademark.

* * *

**Rise of the Shadows**

**Chapter 2: The Truth**

* * *

** ~Pallet Town - Prof Oak's Lab~**

* * *

Everyone gathered at Prof Oak's Lab. Norman and Flint were discussing some plans about Pokémon Gyms in the lounge. Misty and Dawn were helping Caroline with preparing lunch, while the boys were in the back preparing Pokémon for Max's upcoming challenge in Sinnoh. Max had made the Top 8 in Hoenn and Kanto, and Top 16 in Johto. He was confident of winning the Sinnoh League this time round. Everyone decided to help him collect the badges he would need, and offered to train him. However, Prof Oak was in deep thought in his private study. While it was apparent no one had recognised Ash or May at the old Ketchum House, he was worried. Ash hadn't made any single effort to contact them in 4 years, and the way he appeared today, suggested that is was a forced matter. More significantly, he noticed a different demeanour about Ash, which concerned him greatly. '_I worry for you Ash, my boy. Please, come home safely,'_ he thought. He was brought out of his train of thought by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Oak called out, _'I wonder who it is?'_ he thought.

Johanna walked in, with a determined look on his face.

"Professor, were they who I thought they were?" she asked, her face stoney.

Oak knew it would be pointless to evade the question, so he decided that, so long as no one else got suspicious, Johanna could know the truth.

"Johanna, please, close the door, I don't want to be interrupted," Oak began, "This is a long story, and you need to swear to me, that you won't repeat what I tell you to anyone. If any of Ash's friends know what I'm about to tell you, the implications could be serious."

Oak saw a somewhat startled look on Johanna's face, who quickly regained her composure.

"No one will know," she promised.

"Good. To answer your question, I first need to know what you suspect," Oak continued.

"I suspect that Satoshi was Ash, and Haruka was May," Johanna responded.

"Very well. I will answer. Yes, the pair of them are you who believe them to be. As to why I know. Before they left, they spoke with me. You must understand, I do not truly know the reasons behind Ash leaving, however, I can tell you what I know." Oak said. He went over to a bookshelf, and pulled out a book. He opened it to find a brass key inside. Taking the key, Oak then went to a similar box on a shelf behind his desk. Opening the box, he pulled out a photo album.

"Johanna, this is Ash's father," Oak explained, opening the album. It showed Delia sitting on a chair, with a man behind her, his hands on her shoulders. A 3 year old Ash sat on Delia's lap.

"This was taken on Ash's 3rd birthday, the last time I ever saw Ash's father," Oak continued, "This next bit of information is extremely serious. I don't know whether Ash intended on telling any of his friends about the identity of his father."

"Who is he, Professor?"

"His name is Giovanni Sakaki."

The name didn't register much to Johanna, but she vaguely knew of a company. She then asked, "As in Sakaki International?"

Oak turned away to stare out the window. He looked out to see the Pokémon going about the daily lives. He noted that the boys weren't outside anymore, but thought nothing more of it.

"Yes, he's the President and owner of the company. However, he wasn't always a business man. He was one of the most talented trainers I had the pleasuring of knowing. He started his journey roughly the time Delia and Spencer Hale were studying at my Lab. The couple were one of the most happiest I ever knew. It would have been a perfect life for the couple. Delia was 4 months pregnant with Ash. However, circumstances changed everything for Giovanni." He turned to Johanna and gave a dark look.

Oak saw Johanna faltering, but made no comment.

"What happened?" she ask, in barely a whisper.

"Giovanni's mother abducted Delia. The only way save her was to obey the commands of his mother. He was forced to take over the 'family business'. Gio was quite a reputable trainer at that point. For all he knew, he was merely taking over Sakaki International. However..."

"Go on"

"When Gio's mother said to take over the family business, she meant all aspects."

"Professor, please stop being cryptic and tell me straight up."

"Very well. Giovanni is the head of Team Rocket."

Johanna was shocked into silence. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, the door to the study opened, showing Brock and Misty, with shocked looks on their faces. Professor Oak looked at them, aghast.

"How much did you hear?" he asked in a small voice.

"All of it, Professor," Brock replied, dryly.

"Yeah, we only wanted to ask what you two wanted for lunch, but I think this conversation is something we need to be a part of, Professor," Misty added, "We're probably Ash's closest friends, I think we deserve to know this."

Professor Oak considered them both. He knew that the two of them cared for Ash the most, out of all his friends. They were both older brother and sister figures to him, and Oak knew that Ash owed a lot to the pair of them for his own development as a trainer. However, it still begged the question whether Ash wanted his friends to know this. He had travelled with them for nearly 3 years, and still didn't tell them the truth about his parentage. He was brought out of his reverie by Brock.

"Professor, while I can understand why Ash didn't tell us, I promise you, if you being tight-lipped is because you're worried that we'd consider Ash differently, then I assure you, that is not the case," Brock said, "I consider Ash to be a brother, and I know Misty considers him to be her sister. We really want to know."

Misty simply nodded in agreement with Brock.

"Very well, but what I'm about to say is to stay with the four of us. I cannot in good mind speak about Ash without his knowledge," Oak responded, "That means, your parents and family, as well as the rest of Ash's friends cannot know. Now where was I? Oh yes, as I said, Giovanni

"I thought Ash never knew his father," Brock asked, with a concerned tone.

"Oh, Ash knew very much about his father," Oak responded, with a dark look, "On his ninth birthday, he and Gary went to Viridian City, with Gary's older sister Daisy. Ash got separated during the visit. Not sure what to do, he went to Viridian Gym. At the time, Giovanni was Gym Leader, but abandoned duty a few years later for some reason. Needless to say Giovanni was surprised to see Ash, but instantly recognised him. He secretly called Delia, asking permission to tell him everything. Ash was quite mature for his age, at the time, and Delia agreed."

"But Ash hates Team Rocket," Misty interrupted.

"Yes, quite true," Oak continued, "However, he hates the organisation simply because it stole Giovanni from him and his mother. I'd like to believe Gio is secretly quite proud that Ash is being a thorn in Team Rocket's side."

"That doesn't explain why Team Rocket killed Delia," Johanna said.

"I can only speculate that this isn't Gio's fault. There are two 'levels' , if you will, to how Team Rocket operates. The first level is the simple thieving Team Rocket, that steal other people's Pokémon. The second level is the more sinister. The kind that kill others, that seek world domination. I suspect the Rockets that killed Delia were the former kind. Simple grunts trying to rise through the ranks by whatever means."

The three of them looked down, pondering what Professor Oak had told them. Oak let out a small sigh, a tiny part of him glad he could talk about this to someone. He looked at the trio waiting for a response. Then Brock spoke.

"Professor, is Ash trying to get revenge for Delia's death?" Brock inquired.

Oak replied, "I do not know, Brock. I haven't spoken to Ash since he left. It could be revenge."

"Then we have to find him!" Misty said, sounding irritated, "Ash is our friend, if he thinks he can take down Team Rocket alone, then he is sorely mistaken."

"Misty, I think you're forgetting May is with him," Johanna reminded, "He's not alone."

"But that doesn't mean he can abandon us!" Misty snapped back, tears forming

"Misty," Brock said gently, "I think he's trying to protect us." He brought Misty into a side hug. "If I know May, then it wasn't Ash's choice to let her come," he added.

Misty regained her composure, taking a deep breath. "Be that as it may, I want to find him," Misty said in a steely voice.

"That's all well and good, Misty, but we have nothing to go on. We have no clue where Ash might be, nor do we know his plans," Oak replied.

They four of them went into silence as they thought about what to do. It didn't last long, as the video phone rang. Oak got up to answer it, and was pleasantly surprised to see Charles Goodshow appear.

"Charles! This is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Oak greeted.

"Hello Samuel. There's nothing I need. However, I have some information for you. It's about Ash Ketchum," Goodshow replied.

At this, Misty and Brock ran to the screen. If Goodshow was surprised he didn't show it. Instead he continued.

"Ah, Brock, Misty. Good to see you. The provisional list of entrants to the Sinnoh league came in today," Goodshow continued, "Of course there are still more to come, but I thought you might like to know the name of one entrant."

"Ah, Mr Goodshow, stop teasing us," Misty wailed, while Brock smirked.

"Okay, okay. When I read the list, I was shocked to see that Ash Ketchum threw his name into the hat. Looks like after four years, he thinks he might win it. Where is he, by the way? I would have thought he'd be with you two."

The room went silent. Then, Brock decided to tell the PLA President the news.

"Mr Goodshow, we haven't seen Ash for 4 years. This is probably the first time, we definitely know where Ash's going to be," Brock said, "In fact, you've just solved our problem!"

This time Charles Goodshow was surprised. "Well, I'm sorry to hear that," he said, "However, as you know, badges expire after 5 years. So, it's not unreasonable to believe he's using his old badges to compete at the end of this year. However, I should remind you, all people with the necessary badges are automatically submitted in to the Provisional entrants list. Just be mindful, because he might pull out."

Goodshow said a few more words, then said goodbye to them all, before cutting off the line. The 4 of them remained silent, before Misty broke it.

"That means at the end of this year, we can find him!" exclaimed Misty, "I know it's 1 more year, but I can wait!"

Oak pondered what Goodshow had told them. The fact that Ash was competing in the Sinnoh league this year brought even more questions than answers. However, rather than bring up the matter, he decided to remain quiet. All the while, Brock and Misty were eagerly discussing the plans on meeting Ash. Johanna however, remained silent, and brooding.

"Well, Brock, Misty. I believe I've told you what you've wanted to hear. I think you might want to plan how you're going to meet up with Ash at the Lily of the Valley Conference. I would suggest you speak to Max. By my reckoning, he's due to compete there next. You may wish to speak with everyone to try and train him to be a good competitor in the Sinnoh League," Oak said, "Last time I spoke to Cynthia, she told me that competitors were getting tougher, the past couple of years. But, as Charles said, don't keep your hopes too high. Ash might pull out."

Brock and Misty nodded.

"However, please remember to keep quiet about Ash, and everything I've told you. It's imperative that it doesn't become common knowledge, else Team Rocket catches wind."

"Yes, Professor," they replied, before leaving the study. Johanna rose to follow them, but paused at the door, waiting.

"Professor, there's more isn't there?" she inquired.

Oak sighed, "Yes, Johanna, there is."

He went over to his computer, and pulled up old security footage.

"When Team Rocket first attacked my Lab, I had security cameras installed. I don't want the children to see this footage, because it contains some very distressing information."

Johanna nodded, and moved to the screen.

"This footage is from the night of Delia's funeral, four years ago. Shortly after we all returned to the Lab, you remember when all of Ash's friends went to the back with Ash's Pokemon. I think you went with them?" Oak explained. Johanna nodded. oak continued, "Well, the children's parents, and Misty oldest sister, confronted Ash. It wasn't a pretty conversation...well, I'll show you."

He picked out the security footage from the day, which showed Ash and May in the sitting room with Norman, Caroline, Flint, Lola, and Daisy.

* * *

***Security Footage***

**_(Four years Ago)_**

* * *

_"Ash we would like to have a word with you. May, if you don't mind, would you go outside and close the door behind you," Norman said._

_"No, Dad, I'm staying here. It wouldn't make a difference, there are no secrets between me and Ash." May responded curtly._

_Norman looked at his daughter hard for a few seconds. He looked as if he was about to argue the matter. It took a reassuring hand on his shoulder from Caroline to calm him._

_"Very well," he said, dryly, "But you won't like what I have to say."_

_Norman took a deep breath before turning to Flint. Flint nodded, before turning to Ash._

_"Ash, while we know you wouldn't intentionally hurt our children, this latest attack has all of us worried for the safety of them," he said._

_"Like, yeah. What if it's Misty next?" added Daisy, "I don't think I could take it if she died."_

_Lola nodded in agreement. "I have several children to take care of, if anything happens to them because of Brock's association with you, Ash, I would be heartbroken...no, worse than that," she said._

_May had a look of disbelief. She looked to her parents,_

_"You feel the same way?" she asked, her voice laced with venom._

_Her parents, flinching at May's tone, nodded, to which May's face darkened._

_"So, you've decided that, literally just after Ash lost his only family, that you'll take away the next best thing he has left?" she asked, her voice on the verge of screaming._

_"May, look at it from our position," Caroline said, attempting to soothe her daughter, "If this is the first of many attacks, how do you think we'll feel if you die?"_

_May was furious. "How dare you try to guilt me into agreeing with this! I love Ash, and I sure as hell won't leave him!" she seethed._

_"You speak as if you have a choice in the matter," Norman muttered darkly._

_"Oh, I do. You made this a choice," retorted May, in a cold tone, "You made this a choice between Ash, and you. You've forced me into this decision, and whether you like it or not, I choose Ash!"_

_May was about to continue her rant, when a hand was gently placed ontop of her own, giving a small squeeze. It suddenly clicked that Ash hadn't said one word in this exchange, and May turned to face him. She let out a small gasp when she saw the state he was in. His eyes were blocked by his cap, but tears ran down his face, and his lap was wet. Without so much of a word, Ash pulled May into a deep kiss. He then spoke his first words in this discussion._

_"You won't see me ever again, Norman," he whispered roughly, "I am leaving tonight. You won't have to worry being attacked."_

_He then got up, and left the room, leaving all those behind shocked into silence. May, regaining her composure, got up, and faced everyone, her face contorted in anger._

_"I hope you never tell the rest of Ash's friends this, because I think they'd be disgusted you chased away the one person who brought us all together."_

_She left to follow Ash, but paused at the doorway._

_"To think I looked up to you, Father," she said without turning around, "Goodbye, you won't see me."_

* * *

*End Footage*

* * *

Oak wiped away a small tear, before turning to Johanna, who had a look of horror on her face.

"Those...animals..." she barely whispered.

"I confronted Norman about this when I saw the footage. I was never more furious with anyone in my life," Oak said, "Norman was impassive about the whole situation. While I am civil with him, I have never truly forgiven him about it."

Johanna looked as she was about to cry, so Oak pulled her into a hug.

"Johanna, this cannot be revealed to any of Ash's friends. Think about how they'd feel if they knew their family was the reason for Ash's disappearance."

Johanna nodded.

"I think...I should go and...calm myself. It wouldn't do well if someone suspects something in the state I'm in." she said, shakily.

"Of course, Johanna, I'll let everyone know you're not feeling well," Oak replied.

The pair left the room, knowing that the secret to Ash's disappearance was kept a secret. Or so they thought.

* * *

Outside the office window, two figures dressed in black listened in on the whole conversation. One of them, a male, had long scarlet hair than went down his lower back, while his parter, a female, had blonde hair shaped into two big curled tails.

"It seems the Boss's friends know more than we anticipated, Kamon," the blonde said to her partner.

"Evidently," Kamon replied, dryly.

"Oh, you're no fun,"

"Hn"

The blonde let out a small sigh, before frowning.

"If they know this much, I wonder why they haven't tried to contact him?"

"It's not really our concern, Domino," Kamon replied, "Besides, it's not like they'll work out the whole truth. I highly doubt even the G-men know what we know.

"All the same, if they care about the Boss this much...I dunno, it seems weird, is all."

"Look, we've done what we've come for, we should do a final sweep with the Gym Leader and the Doctor, then head back."

Domino nodded. They both moved away from the window, and crept along the roof, to the room where Misty and Brock were discussing their plans.

"Brock, what are we going to do?" Misty asked.

"I guess, all we can do is support Max while he challenges for the Sinnoh League," came the reply.

"The thing is though, what if he doesn't show?" Misty wondered, "It's as Mr Goodshow said, it's just the provisional list."

The pair continued discussing, until they made the decision to simply support Max. Given that they had no leads on Ash, it wouldn't do well to focus on locating him.

"Well, at least they won't be in the way in the run up to the League," Domino said.

"Hn," grunted Kamon, "We should report back. I swear if we return after those three morons, I'll kill something,"

Domino's sweat dropped.

"Yes, yes, kill something later, we gotta go," Domino said with an air of nonchalance. She knew Kamon was joking.

The pair stealthily jumped off the roof, and made their way to their car. Kamon taking the drivers seat, drove off. They made their way to the direction of Viridian City, more specifically the hotel, Viridian Glade. Parking the car in the reserved level that only Kamon, Domino and their collegues could use. They then made their way to the lift, scanning their eyes in order for the doors to open. Making their way to the top floor penthouse, Domino hummed a small tune, while Kamon started brooding. The lift soon made it to the top floor. Waiting for them was Matori, who was sat behind a desk, next to a closed door. She was looking at a computer, typing away at some unknown screen. The pair waited while for Matori to acknowledge their presences. She continued to type, for a few seconds before pausing to look at Kamon and Domino.

"The Boss will see you now," she said.

The pair nodded, and Kamon pushed open the door. The walked down the main lobby towards the office. Domino knocked on the door, and heard "Enter" before opening the door to walk in. Inside was the main office. Given Domino had been in the office many times, she had seen the slow change that went about the room. Gone were the grey's that decked almost every square metre, that was favoured by Giovanni. Slowly, the office began inviting more colour, as pictures of Ash and May filled an entire wall frame. Beside it had the frames containing Ash's badges and symbols. His Orange Island Trophy held a place on the Cabinet. To the walls either side, bookcases were filled, containing mythologies of various ancient Pokemon, to journals from various professors. Some were even written by Ash himself on battling. However, the main focus was on the couple that were at the Mahogany desk in front of the back wall. Sat down, on a black leather chair, was Ash. Sat on his lap was May, her head resting on his chest. Pikachu dozing in the corner with Glaceon. The pair of them were studying a report, Ash's brows furrowed. Noting the two arrivals, Ash put down the report, and May stood up to move slightly behind the still sitting Ash.

"Report," Ash said, simply.

Taking a side-ward glance to Kamon, Domino began recounting what they heard.

"We've established that Oak identified you and Lady May. So far only the blue haired woman...Johanna was her a name, is fully aware of the truth of your departure, though that would appear to be by her own deduction, and not a revelation on Oak's part. The Gym Leader and the Doctor are aware of the your parentage, due to initially overhearing the conversation between Oak and Johanna, as well as your provisional entrance into this years Sinnoh League. They aren't not, however, aware of the circumstances of your departure, nor are they aware of our goals. Furthermore, they intend on assisting Lady May's brother, Max, in his entrance into the Sinnoh League."

Her mouth feeling dry, she motioned for Kamon to take over.

"However, it would appear that the pair of them have been sworn into secrecy, and will not be revealing what they know to the rest of your friends," Kamon said, "They appear to be planning on confronting you at the League itself, rather than try to actively find you."

Ash stared at his agents for a short while, contemplating the report. He'd been considering what the others thought of him for some time now, but to hear it for himself was somewhat surprising. Ash was expecting a lot of hostility, given the nature of his parentage, but if Misty and Brock seemingly took it well, then perhaps there was some hope of reconciliation.

"Interesting. Very well, Domino I expect a full written report on Matsuri's desk. We'll discuss your next mission soon. For now, have a week's rest," Ash informed, "Kamon stay behind I need a word with you. May, could you give us a minute?"

Domino left the room without much fuss, while May raised an eyebrow in question. Ash waved it off, mouthing 'Tell you later'. There were no secrets between them, anyway. Kamon remained where he stood, his face impassive. May then left, pausing to wake Pikachu and Glaceon, motioned to them to follow her. Soon they also left, closing the door behind them. It was then, that Kamon let out a sigh, and dropped the face, instead wearing a smile.

"Must you be the stoic bastard, whenever we have company?" queried Ash with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously, I have a reputation to maintain. Ladies love the silent brooding type." returned Kamon, with a small laugh.

"Yes. Pulling the Uchiha, I think would be the term." Ash deadpanned.

"Of course, but hopefully there aren't any snake pedos with neck fetishes.." replied Kamon.

"Y'know, just because you're my brother, doesn't mean I can't send you on a shitty mission to the Haruba Desert."

Kamon blinked. "Why do we have an interest in Haruba Desert? That's Ranger territory..?"

Ash's sweat dropped.

"I guess I know who inherited Dad's brains.."

"Oi, I resent that!"

The pair engaged in more banter. When Ash found out about Kamon, he was pretty much ecstatic. Granted, Kamon's history was a bit shadowy, but it never got in the way of Ash reaching out. As far as he was concerned Kamon was family, and family stuck together.

"Anyway, before we decided to wreck my office, I should tell you why you're here."

Immediately adopting a business like approach, Ash began to debrief Kamon.

"Our spy network in Hoenn has revealed that Team Aqua and Team Magma have fused into a single organisation. What caused this, I can only speculate. Your mission is to infiltrate this organisation, and gather information as to what they're plotting. This'll be long term, so plan accordingly," Ash placed a folder on his desk, "This contains all the details you need. Your handler will be the leader of our spy network in the region, and pick out one Pokémon to be your partner, in case your provided with Pokémon. You'll leave in a week."

"Yes, Boss," Kamon replied with clipped precision. Without anything else, he left the room.

"And Kamon," Kamon turned around, "Good luck."

"Yes, Boss," Kamon answered with a smile.

* * *

Aaaaand that's a wrap. Really sorry that it has taken a month, but given how long my chapters usually are, I've decided to make this a monthly release. I do apologise, but I hope you'll appreciate that I wish you get the best experience from this fanfiction.

The ending is a bit loose, I'll admit, but I'm going to explain some of the questions you'll no doubt be asking. For starters, Kamon is loosely based on Silver from Pokémon Adventures. As for how he's related to Ash, that'll be answered in the next chapter. As for how Ash became the Boss of his own organisation. You might have worked it out, but again, it'll be answered in the next chapter.

Well, see you next time!


End file.
